Une affaire de taille
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Princesse Sarah Parfois Sarah se laisse habiller par Lavinia, mais c'est évidement à ses risques et périls. yuri


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Princesse Sarah_ et je remercie donc ses créateur et leur rend leur poupée chérie intacte et sans trop d'égratignures.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté LJ « kinkenstock » pour répondre à ce prompt : « Lavinia/Sarah - Corset/Suffocation - Des années plus tard Lavinia daigne parfois habiller Sarah mais à ses risques et périls. «

xxx

Une question de taille

xxx

La fête battait son plein chez les Worcymere. Lady Worcymere était en ce moment la plus heureuse des hôtesses et surveillait d'un oeil de lynx le ballet de ses domestiques tout en hochant la tête à chaque phrase du général Moguerty.

Lorsque la valse s'acheva, Lord William Shattril baisa la main de sa charmante partenaire et alla se retirer près du buffet où se trouvaient Lord Vincent et Lord Steven qui partageaient visiblement une plaisanterie des plus fines. Il s'avança vers eux.

— Alors William ?

— Dites-nous.

— Mais quoi donc ? Demanda l'intéressé en attrapant une coupe de ce délicieux vin blanc que Lady Worcymere faisait venir directement de France.

— Et bien si la taille de Miss Crewe est aussi fine qu'elle semble.

Lord William reposa son verre et porta la main à sa moustache.

— Oh, elle l'est, et plus encore que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Mes deux mains faisaient le tour de sa ceinture. Et sa peau. Vous n'imaginez pas. Elle est d'une blancheur parfaite. Et cette expression qu'elle a. Comme essoufflée, presque au bord de la pâmoison. Sans compter que l'effort violent de la danse emmène à ses joues un soupçon de pourpre qui...

— Faites voir vos mains, William.

Le gentleman s'exécuta, enserrant la taille imaginaire de Miss Crewe.

— Si fine ! S'exclama Lord Steven.

— Si elle est aussi étroite d'en haut, imaginez ce que ce doit être plus bas... lança Lord Vincent.

— Lord Vincent ! Vous parlez d'une lady !

— Lady ou pas, toutes les femmes sont faites de même façon et ne servent qu'à une même chose. Imaginez-la juste, liée dans ce corset, immobile, roide et blanche et plus étroite que...

— Lord Vincent ! Vous avez eu plus que votre dose d'alcool mon vieux et si vous ne mettez pas de suite fin à ces propos je vous verrai demain à l'aube sur le pré ! S'emporta Lord William.

Soucieux de ne pas causer un esclandre, Lord Steven les entraîna vers les grandes fenêtres menant aux jardins et Lavinia laissa un sourire jouer sur son visage. Elle s'était retirée quelques minutes dans cette alcôve pour savourer un moment de calme, mais son coeur et son sang étaient à présent plus troublés qu'ils ne l'avaient été de toute la soirée. Et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi.

D'une démarche lente et royale elle revint vers la salle de bal. Son regard bleu glacé parcourut le parquet et ses danseurs jusqu'à se fixer sur la fine silhouette noire et blanche qui évoluait sous les lumières flatteuses des lustres. Son regard appréciateur se posa sur cette taille surnaturellement fine, voyant, imaginant malgré la distance chacune des baleines d'acier qui plongeaient dans la chair douce et fragile, chacun des lacets serrés, bandés, crispés, mordant la peau, sentant chacune des respirations difficiles qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à ces lèvres anormalement pâles, contemplant cette langueur inhabituelle qui habitait la princesse diamant.

Elle respira profondément, jouissant de ses poumons qui se gonflaient d'air, des à peine perceptibles baleines de jonc de son corselet. Et à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait il lui semblait qu'elle volait son air à elle, à chaque afflux de son sang dans ses muscles il lui paraissait qu'elle la privait du sien, à chaque énergique battement de son éventail elle sentait qu'elle lui volait sa force, aussi sûrement que si elle était de nouveau penchée derrière elle, tirant ces lacets, écoutant sa respiration saccadée.

Un frisson courut le long de sa nuque et elle se retint de fermer les yeux.

De l'autre côté de la pièce elle vit Lord Vincent et ses compagnons disparaître et elle se permit un sourire de dédain. Sarah, roide ? Pâle ? Immobile ? Non, même corsetée, même sans un souffle, même sans liberté, Sarah était toujours pleine de passion, de feu et de force. Elle la revit, le visage rouge, au bord de l'évanouissement, son coeur plus palpitant que celui d'un sacrifice, ses ongles teintés de rouge s'enfonçant dans ses paumes blanches à présent gantées. Elle la sentit, tentant désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose, douleur, plaisir, qu'importe, tremblante, et son pouls battait affolé dans ses veines et elle le sentait sous ses lèvres, cheval lancé au galop sur le point de s'envoler. Jamais, non, jamais elle ne lui avait paru plus vivante, plus empourprée qu'à ce moment là, à sa merci.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent par delà l'océan d'invités et tout le visage de Sarah reprit des couleurs et un sourire rouge sang naquit sur sa bouche rebelle et son pas repris une vigueur nouvelle et Lavinia comprit qu'elle n'avait pas serré assez fort, qu'elle ne serrait jamais assez fort pour la soumettre entièrement à sa volonté.

Mais ce soir peu importait, ce soir elle se contentait de la voir danser, de suivre sa respiration altérée, cette langueur dans ses gestes et de goûter le plaisir d'être la seule à savoir que c'était elle qui l'y avait mis, que le carcan qui l'étreignait ne s'ouvrirait que sous ses doigts seuls et uniquement au moment qui lui siérait.

Alors peu importait que ces yeux soient toujours pleins de défi, que cette humilité et gentillesse ne soit qu'hypocrisie. Ce soir la princesse diamant était enfin harnachée comme elle le méritait et toutes ses richesses ne pourraient lui rendre cette liberté qu'elle avait sacrifié en se laissant habiller par son ancienne maîtresse.


End file.
